


The Ballet Recital

by Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Black Hat, Ballet Dancer Flug, F/M, Fem!Flug, First Kiss, First Time publishing something I wrote for this fandom, Lmao just because Flug is a girl in this one doesn't mean the gay shit doesn't apply, M/M, Slight OOC, Soft Black Hat, Soft Flug, Sorry if it's trash, jealous Black Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice
Summary: Emilia Flug did ballet. It wasn't common knowledge, especially in the manor, and it was done in secret. Of course it all comes crashing down the day she forgets to lock her door. Did she also mention that no one in the manor knew she was female? And damn, Black Hat can do ballet too?
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

I remembered the ballet lessons as a kid. I remembered striving to get better, striving to be the best, striving to lead.

I snorted.

God, how things had changed.

I took my paper bag off, letting my bangs fall down onto my forehead. I then unbuckled my goggles, and shrugged off my lab coat.

I had nothing to do, a rare but appreciated break. I had finished my last invention, and was finally getting some much needed solstice.

The manor was quiet and warm. It was snowing outside. Christmas was fast approaching, and though I wouldn't admit it, I missed my old Christmas recitals. 

Though I had been practicing, it wouldn't go farther than that. No one in the mansion knew I danced, much less did ballet. 

I reached into my tiny closet that branched from the lab, and snatched up my leotard, tights and ballet shoes, all of which had been bought secretly and stealtily under Black Hat's nose.

I then reached into my cabinet and got one of my favourite classical Christmas vinyls. My hands shook with delight.

After pulling on my gear, I carefully took the fragile record out of its casing, setting it on my old fashioned record player, one of the only things I had brought with me when I first came to live at the manor. I calmed myself and warmed up, before letting it play.

The music started soft, and slowly started up. And all at once, but at the same time ever so slowly, the powerful music flowed through my once idle and clumsy body.


	2. Chapter 2; So Much More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is a bit OOC. I tried to keep Black Hat in character as much as possible, so there is some sass on his side. Other than that, I tried typing this up forever ago at like 2 am, but my cat stepped across my computer and canceled all of my progress. :')
> 
> I usually make really short paragraphs, so for anyone reading on computer (I read on my phone)...I'M SORRY. Love you guys. I also apologize for any mistakes. <3

The house was quiet. It always was on days like this. Black Hat went through the paperwork on his desk in a mechanical manner, going back and forth, back and forth.

If he was being honest, he was bored. Dementia was being unnaturally quiet, and the bear was cleaning the house, going slower and calmer that usual, making sure to light all the fires along the way.

Black Hat relished in the quiet, letting himself settle into his chair. He was almost calm, before he was interrupted.

The office door slammed open, and a starstruck Dementia ran into the office. He had apparently spoken too soon.

" _Dementia_ -"

"Blacky! Y-you have to come see this."

A single eyebrow raised in question, before Black Hat stood up from his desk, and followed her down the long halls.

What could he say? Boredom was vile.

She led him to Flug's lab.

"What are we doing here Dementia? He's probably busy-"

"Blacky, just come..."

She says it in a way that makes him suspicious.

"Alright..."

As they walked in through the cracked lab door the sound of classical Christmas music hit Black Hat's ears.

"What the-"

"Shut _up_ , Blacky!" Dementia said in a whisper.

Black Hat would have choked her out for talking to him like that, but before he could get to it, she pointed to a figure in the room dancing. Ballet dancing.

It was a figure Black Hat didn't recognize. A beautiful girl with marble blue eyes and dark brown hair. She had a scar, red and bumpy, running from her right eye down to the bottom of her chin. But it just seemed to highlight her porcelain features even more.

She was graceful on her feet, her turns sharp yet elegant. Black Hat watched ballet on occasion, as well as danced, and he could guess that she had to be professional. He hadn't the slightest clue who she was though.

Her leotard outlined the gentle, yet prominent, shape of her curves. Black Hat cleared his throat.

The girl-no, woman- jumped about three feet in the air and then whipped her head to him.

When she saw Black Hat, she cowered, and her eyes widened. She ran to Flug's desk, and snatched something brown and something gray off of the desk.

"Uhh-" She turned so that her back was to him and was attempting to fit something on her head, keeping herself away from him. She then pulled on Flug's lab coat.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my mansion? Tresspassers will be murdered, so you should speak up."

"It's uh..."

For some reason, a woman being in Flug's lab formed a rock in Black Hat's stomach. Was this...what humans called...a girlfriend? She couldn't be, could she? For some reason he hoped not. And if she was, there would be serious punishments. The woman then turned around to face him.

"It's me, Jefe...." Black Hat froze. 'Jefe'? That was what Flug, on occasion, called him...

"Flug?!" Dementia and Black Hat yelled at the same time.

"Yes?"

It sounded like the Flug Black Hat and Dementia knew. Well, the Flug they had thought they had knew. The Flug that actually existed seemed to be a girl not a guy.

"Take off the bag, doctor." Black Hat grumbled.

"Uhmmm..."

"That was an order, not a request."

When she took it off, her voice immediately changed. It wasn't exactly higher, just more...feminine.

"How did you do that...?" Dementia murmured. Flug seemed to understand what she meant.

"Portable voice changer..."

"Flug...are you kidding me?" Black Hat cut in. He couldn't believe it.

"No, sir..." Black Hat let out a loud sigh.

"My office. _Now_. Dementia, go do something."

"Awwwwe! Blackyyy!"

" **Dementia** -"

"Ok, ok. Fine. See ya later!"

And she scurried away, off to do God knew what.

"Uhhh Jefe...can I change?"

"No. I want to see you now. Follow me."

As Black Hat walked through the dark halls, he felt Flug's presence behind him. Flug pulled her lab coat tighter around her, Black Hat noticed. It must have been cold, seeing as the bear hadn't gotten to the hall they were currently walking through. Though Black Hat enjoyed having a large mansion, they seemed to take quite a draft.

He shrugged off his overcoat and handed it to her. "Here, doctor. I can hear you shivering."

"Uh...thank you Jefe...."

He said nothing.

~@~

They reached Black Hat's office, and he opened the door for her. As he turned around, he saw her huddled in his overcoat, her own lab coat and leotard hidden from sight. He suddenly felt something weird in his chest.

He knew he loved Flug, in a weird sense of the word, and it hadn't changed just because Flug had turned out to be a girl. If Black Hat had been a human, it probably would have been different. But to him, he cared about Flug no matter what. He didn't care if she was a man, woman or monster. He loved Flug...for Flug. What she was didn't matter to him.

It had astonished Black Hat when he had first realized this fact, and he had hidden away in a fit of rage for many days before he came to terms with it.

He was an eldritch demon. Eldritch demons didn't...have feelings like these. Especially not for humans. He was disgusted with himself for quite some time, and he still wouldn't let himself go after what he desperately yearned for.

He decided he would never let himself. He was a lot of things, but he was not weak. And he was not stupid. He knew his feelings could put both himself and Flug in danger. So he let it go.

But as she walked through the large doorway, she handed his overcoat back to him. It was warm, and even though she had only worn it for a few minutes, it smelled like her. Black Hat pulled it back on carefully, and began having panicked second thoughts.

Black Hat shook his head. _What was he thinking?_ Before he could think anymore, he glided over to her and pulled out the chair in front of his desk. She sat down, and Black Hat gave a sad smile before sitting in his own chair.

Her face was red. She looked almost... embarrassed.

"Dr.Flug."

"Yes, Jefe?"

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You will answer them truthfully, without any fight."

"I will, sir."

"Alright then. First, what's your real name?"

"My real name is Emilia."

"Emilia what?"

"Emilia Flug Slys."

"So Slys is your real last name then? Flug is your middle name?"

She sighed. "Yes, sadly Jefe."

Black Hat raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Problem, Doctor?"

She chuckled and drew circles in the dark wood.

"It's nothing, it's just that I hate my middle name."

Black Hat didn't know why. He thought it was...cute. Damn it all to hell.

"So you're German?"

"Yes, on my mother's side. I got her eyes, but my fathers fine dark hair. I don't really look the part though, do I?"

"I see. I guess you don't look much the part, but I wouldn't be a very good judge of that. I'm not very familiar with Germany."

"Yes, well..."

"Where did you grow up? Here in Mexico?"

"No. I grew up in Germany."

"Do you know German, doctor?"

"Yes, Jefe."

"Interesting."

She blushed.

"I guess..."

"Tell me, Emilia. When did you start ballet? I occasionally watch ballet myself, and you're definitely talented enough to be a professional. But alas, I've never seen you leave the mansion to have a recital or anything of that sort."

She bit on her lip nervously.

"Well, I just practice here, in the lab. I have all my vinyls. The floor is good enough for it. I don't have time to leave."

Black Hat stared at her for a while. She got uncomfortable and looked away.

"Why do you wear a bag, Emilia?"

"To hide this scar on my face. It scares people."

"You're beautiful." It slipped out of Black Hat's mouth before he could think. There was no going back now, it seemed. Emilia looked surprised, Black Hat noticed, and she raised a scarred hand to cover her pink face.

"I...Jefe..."

"Yes, Emilia?"

"That's not fair."

Black Hat leaned over the table, intrigued.

"How so?"

"Yo-you..."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind. Keep going with your questions."

"How-"

"Please, Jefe?"

Black Hat squinted his eye at her. He, as expected, wanted to keep pushing. But he decided he would let it go. Just this time.

"Why did you keep this from us, Emilia?" He continued.

She figited around on the plush chair. In her eyes was an emotion Black Hat couldn't quite name.

"I...I was scared you wouldn't except me....I was scared you would send me away."

Black Hat stood up rather abruptly, making her jump. He walked over to where she was sitting and crouched down, griping her chin in a gloved hand.

"We could never send you away. You're too important."

Her lip trembled and silent tears started rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Listen to me, Emilia. As much as I hate to admit it, you're so important to all of us. We will never turn you away, much less for being something _different_ than we imagined. I guess it may not seem like it, and if you ever repeat this you **will** _regret_ it, but Black Hat Inc. is a sort of family, I guess. What I mean to say is, out of all beings, you three suck the least. Crazy, seeing the lot of you _drive_ _me_ _up_ _a_ **wall** more often than _not_."

Her teary eyes widened, and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Thank you, Jefe." Emilia said through tears, before wrapping Black Hat in a hug.

"You mean so much more to me than you will ever know." Black Hat murmured under his breath, a crying Emilia wrapped around him, as he tried desperately to stop the beating of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3; Dancing and Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with another one. Still kind of short. Sorry about that. :(
> 
> Alright, so this chapter deals with the more abusive themes. I want people to know that I, under all circumstances, am NOT and NEVER WILL BE a fan of abusive/toxic relationships. I have dabbled in these themes and topics (and in Black Hat's guilt, which will probably be these next few chapters) a little bit for this chapter, but it will likely be more prominent in the next one. Please, if you are sensitive to any of these themes, be careful. And read at a caution. 
> 
> So, that's it. The important part. I love you all!!! <3

Black Hat had eventually pulled the shaking woman from his arms, before staring at her once more. 

"Don't you ever say that to me again. You are worthy. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir...well, what now Jefe? Any other questions?"

"Hm. Dance for me, will you?

Her mouth dropped.

"Me? Dance for you?!"

"Well if you're that opposed to the idea doctor, I won't force you-"

"No no no that's not it!"

Black Hat stood up

"Then what is?"

"Ah well it's just, you watch professional ballet, and I'm not a professional. I'm just scared to do this in front of you."

"Don't be scared, Emilia. And anyway, I've already seen you."

He snapped his fingers, and the stiff walls of his office melted away into the classic reflective of a ballet practice room. 

"Give me your lab coat, doctor."

She gave Black Hat a wary look and slipped off her lab coat, handing it to him. He watched her, mesmerized, as she warmed up.

"Stop. I have another question."

She looked up.

"Yes, Jefe?"

"How did you uh..."

Black Hat coughed.

"Hide your very prominent womanly curves?"

She stared at him with a blank face, slowly darkening with red spots. 

"Oh. Well I...I wear baggy clothes."

"But well Dementia has hugged you, hell I've..... how did we not feel the bump from your chest?"

"Oh....about that....I wore a binder. A chest binder. And it's not like there's exactly very much to hide. I'm sure without the chest binder it would be obvious, but I'm lacking enough to cover it up."

"That explains much."

"Well, yes. Actually Jefe, I need music. Can you....?"

He snapped his fingers and the music she had rehearsed to earlier played from nowhere.

She took a few a deep breaths, and then let her body go. Black Hat watched her, and watched every limb and curve fall into place. She was hypnotizing, the way she danced, the emotion she did it with. Her face seemed to display so much emotion, and none at all, all at once. 

Black Hat snapped his fingers yet again, after observing from afar, and he was suddenly in more flexible clothes. 

He stepped in behind her and joined her, mimicking her moves. She gasped when he put his hands on her slender waist, giving her a second to understand what was going on before raising her into the air.

She weighed nothing, unsurprisingly. Black Hat then all of a sudden remembered. Everything he had done. His feet slipped.

He heard Emilia shriek and he quickly snapped his fingers, causing her to hover in the air. He fell. 

God, he had thrown Emilia around. Black Hat remembered the gut wrenching guilt, the days he spent locked in his office. He didn't understand what he was feeling then, but he had felt deep down that what he was doing was wrong. 

And though he knew all of this, Black Hat didn't do anything. Because if he did anything it meant he cared. And back then...he didn't believe he could care about anyone. 

He hid from his feelings. He hurt her. Multiple times. That was...that was abuse. As time had gone on, he had gotten used to the beating of his heart, and had let up on his violence; at least within Black Hat Org. But what he had done was wrong. 

That couldn't be ok. 

Black Hat grabbed Emilia from the air and set her down. He then snapped his fingers, and the little ballet room changed back into his office, and his clothes changed back into his crisp suit. 

"Jefe...?"

"Your dancing was beautiful, doctor. I apologize for my slip up. Now I have work to do, so I'm going to have to cut this short, but I'm sure you'd like to continue practicing. If not, you're free to do what you like. When you get back to the lab I'm sure you'll be happy to find a practice room connected. I hope you will find it enjoyable."

Black Hat watched her face brighten up, and he felt his hearts throb. 

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Jefe! This is the best present I could ask for!"

She leaned in to plan a soft kiss on Black Hat's cheek. In his guilt and panic, he flinched, before pushing her violently away and looking toward the door. He then realized, looking toward the door might not have been the best idea. He prayed (something he rarely did, mind you) that Emilia hadn't gotten the wrong idea. That she didn't think he was ashamed. That she thought he had been playing with her. 

When Black Hat looked down once more, ever so slowly, he saw the hurt on her face. A wash of regret waved over Black Hat, but it was too late. 

She shifted gears quite easily, pulling on a mask of nonchalance, but in her eyes he could see the wheels turning in her head. He noticed the way she had a little grin, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The eyes he had spent so long dreaming about. 

Shit.

"I'll...."

Her voice cracked.

"I'll see you later, Black Hat."

Oh god. She knew he knew what she tried to do. And she knows that he avoided it. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He attempted a smile, but he was sure it came out more as a grimace instead. 

"I'll come into the lab later to check on your progress, Doctor Flug. You'll find your normal clothes, a chest binder, along with your bag and a fresh pair of goggles on your desk."

She turned to walk out of the door, stopping to give him a simple thank you.

"Thank you, sir."

Her voice was a whisper. She left. And for some reason, it had never once hurt Black Hat more than it did in that moment to watch her walk out of his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Quick PSA, I don't do ballet, so I'm sorry to my ballet dancers if I completely butcher it. :(  
> I've had this in my notes for forever, and I figured I'd give posting it a shot. Hope you enjoy! (Like really hope!) :)


End file.
